Malfoy Manor - Drarry version
by Easterhead
Summary: An alternative version of the later part of the Malfoy Manor chapter. This is the first fanfic I've written in english and I appreciate any opinions you might have on the language or the story itself. Please leave a review!


Harry knew he had other matters, other far more pressing matters, at hand than pondering that Draco Malfoy suddenly acted like he didn't know them. One of those pressing matters was that they were held prisoners in a basement that was part of a manor serving as Voldemort's headquarters. Another was Harry's face which was swollen to a point where he could hardly see. But he couldn't stop himself. "Why didn't he just tell them it was us?" he asked nobody in particular.

Ron and Hermione weren't as interested as Harry in Malfoy's doings as usual, if their irritated looks were anything to go by.

Load voices reached them from the room above and something hit the floor so hard dust and dirt rained down on them and they had to protect their eyes with their arms.

"Who cares about Malfoy?" Ron said when the dust had settled as he continued searching the damp walls for a way out.

The voices overhead became even louder and they could make out Bellatrix's words through the ceiling. "We can not wait! We must inform the Dark Lord at once!"

"Maybe Malfoy didn't recognize us?" Dean said, to answer Harry's question and rubbed his wrist where Luna cut the rope binding them. He assisted Luna carry the unconscious goblin to the corner where Ollivander already rested.

Another, calmer voice reached them from above.

"And if it's not Potter? Have you thought about what will happen to us then?" Narcissa screamed just as loud as her sister. "We only have to wait until his face turns back to normal."

"If your worthless son had been able to identify Potter we wouldn't have to wait at all!"

Harry was quite sure Malfoy recognized him. Or at least Ron and Hermione, there were no chance in hell he hadn't.

But why hadn't he told everyone? Harry opened his mouth to continue discussing Malfoy's suspicious actions but Hermione cut him of. "We can figure out Malfoy's reasons later. Now we have to find a way out of here and back to the tent." She turned to Harry biting her lower lip. "Without the sword we're back at the beginning."

Harry gave her a quick nod to assure her that no, he had not forgotten that the sword was their only way to destroy horcruxes.

"How long will this last?" Harry asked her and pointed at his swollen, unrecognizable face.

Hermione bit her lower lip again and gave him a worried look. "I-I was in a hurry. They were entering the tent..."

"How long?" Harry asked again, heart sinking. Hermione didn't usually make excuses for her spells.

Hermione swallowed. "Minutes."

So, they had minutes before Harry's face would look very much like Harry's face again and every deatheater in the world would recognize him at 200 yards.

Harry tried to fight the panic threatening to swallow him when a voice at the other side of the door made them all jump.

"Step away from the door!"

Harry recognized Malfoy's voice at once and even if he was well aware that Malfoy probably only would make their hopeless situation more hopeless he welcomed the distraction.

Everyone backed away from the door. Malfoy had his wand raised in front of him and blinked in the bright light from the small suns in the ceiling but didn't comment on them.

"Potter! Follow me." he said without looking at Harry.

"No!" Hermione whispered but Harry couldn't see any other way than to follow Malfoy. He tried to convince himself that now was not the time to feel elated about the possibility to find out what Malfoy was up to.

Harry cast what he hoped was calming looks to Hermione and Ron and left the cellar with Malfoy's wand pressed against his back.

Harry felt how his face returned to its normal size as Malfoy steered him through one of the many doors in Malfoy Manor.

The room they entered was a lot smaller than the dining room and the other rooms they passed and it smelled dusty and confined, as if not inhabited most of the year.

Malfoy closed the door and turned to Harry who had stopped in the middle of the room. Malfoy's wand wasn't pointing at Harry anymore and Malfoy leaned on the door, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Harry hadn't noticed it up till then but Malfoy looked even worse than he had done during their sixth year at Hogwarts. His hair had lost all luster and his skin was so pale it shifted in gray. His face was as pointy as ever and you could make out the collarbone and hipbone under the black robe. It looked like he had been on Aunt Petunias diet for a year.

Malfoy opened his eyes and saw the way Harry looked at him. For a second his face turned into a familiar sneer as if he smelled something disgusting.

"You're not so damn fancy looking yourself Potter!" he hissed.

Harry ignored the comment which summed him up quite well; his clothes where ragged and covered in mud and his face even though it had regained its usual shape, was still bruised and sore.

"Why didn't you tell on us?" Harry asked, still knowing there where more pressing questions he should ask Malfoy. Like why he had taken Harry to what Harry started to realize was his bedroom. A large trunk containing books and Hogwarts uniforms were placed under one of the big windows and Harry was quite sure Malfoy didn't have any siblings. Harry hoped he would get the opportunity to ask about this later. Instead he continued. "Even if you didn't recognize me you can't say you didn't recognize Ron and Hermione."

"I would recognize you no matter how you look!" Malfoy spat and seemed as shocked as Harry about what he just said. His face turned a little less gray and Harry didn't immediately understand what the red on Malfoy's cheeks, neck and ears was.

Malfoy tried to draw the attention away from his face by walking over to the big bed that stood against one of the walls and sit down on it.

His wand was now pointing at the floor, his grip on it so loose he could drop it any moment. Harry would probably be able to reach the door and through it before Malfoy could hex him.

But for some reason Harry didn't move towards the door. Maybe it was the way Malfoy sat on the bed, with drooping shoulders and eyes on the floor that made him hesitate. Harry felt the hatred for Voldemort, which never was far away, burn through him again. It was Harry's task to make Malfoy's life miserable, not anyone elses!

And he still wanted answers. He wanted to know why Malfoy had taken him to his bedroom when his parents, Bellatrix and Grayback argued about how fast they should deliver Harry to Voldemort.

Harry would never admit it even to himself but there was a part of him that always wanted to know where Malfoy was and what he was doing and thinking ever since they first met at Madam Malkin's.

"Why Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Malfoy just shook his head and continued to stare at the floor. Harry took one uncertain step towards him where he sat on the bed. It started to dawn on him that maybe Bellatrix and Malfoy's parents didn't know Harry was no longer in the cellar. That Malfoy had released him without being told to, the thought made Harry confused. Confused and even more curious.

"Why did you bring me here Malfoy? Does the others know I'm here?"

Malfoy shook his head again. His stare intensified as if it dawned on him exactly what he was doing.

"Why..." Harry started but Malfoy interrupted him.

"Can you shut up for five seconds Potter! I'm trying to do something against my better Slytherin judgement so give me some fucking space!"

Harry closed his mouth with a snap and looked at Malfoy with knitted eyebrows.

"What happens if Vold..." he started but Malfoy interrupted him again.

"Shut up!" he hissed and stood up so fast he nearly lost his balance. Clutching the his left forearm with such force his knuckles turned white. "Don't say his fucking name!"

"Okay, okay!" Harry said holding up his hands trying to calm the other boy.

Malfoy breathed heavily and when Voldemort didn't Apparate into the room or blasted through the door he sank down on the bed again hiding his face in his hands. But not before Harry could see the tears streaming down it.

Harry didn't know what to do with himself. What he really wanted to do was to sit down beside Malfoy on the bed and just hold him and it scared the crap out of him.

Something was seriously wrong with him and he was both relieved and disappointed when Malfoy took a deep breath and dried his face with the sleeve of his robe.

He took another deep breath and looked Harry in the eyes for the first time since Harry came to the Mansion. "You're the only one who can stop him. You have to stop him!"

Harry's chin dropped. Something was seriously wrong with Malfoy as well.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed when he saw Harry's reaction. "And of course you had to do something stupid like being captured, forcing me to rescue you! Seriously, couldn't someone with a little brain or talent had been The Chosen One?"

Harry didn't hear the insult. Malfoy wanted him, Harry, to survive, not Voldemort. And he intended to help Harry escape. This have to be a really bad joke Harry thought but couldn't stop a warmth building up in his chest and traveling outwards through his whole body. This confused him and he was afraid Malfoy would see it in his face so to distract him he asked the first thing in his mind. "I thought you liked being a deatheater?"

Malfoy laughed without happiness. "Yeah! Right! I like constantly being afraid he will kill me. And I like that he uses the Cruciatus curse on me when he's in a bad mood. And that he know where I am all the time because I have this disgusting mark on my arm!"

Harry didn't really know what he'd expected but it was not this. His mental picture of Malfoy as a git whose biggest dream was to follow in his fathers footsteps and become a deatheater cracked all over.

Harry tried very hard to not feel bad for Malfoy and failed just as hard. He knitted his eyebrows again. "But why did you let him..." he started, eyes on Malfoy's left forearm which Malfoy still held with his right hand.

"Like I had a fucking choice!" Malfoy hissed.

"You could have taken Dumbledore's deal." Harry said.

Malfoy's face went even more pale and he blinked confusedly at Harry.

"How...?" he started.

"I was there." Harry said heart aching at the memory.

Malfoy swallowed like he tried to get rid of something big stuck in his throat. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it at once. When he opened it for a second time the floor started to shake like someone tried to bring down the Mansion.

"We don't have time for this!" Malfoy said and stood up from the bed. He walked across the room, up to Harry and held out his wand. "Take it, stun me and Disapparate somewhere safe." Malfoy pressed the wand against Harry's chest and Harry could feel the tremor in his hand. "Bellatrix got something in her vault at Gringotts. Something valuable she protects for the Dark Lord." Malfoy spoke fast, as if he wanted to get rid of the information as quickly as possible. "Take the fucking wand Potter!" He spat and pressed the wand harder against Harry.

"He will kill you." Harry said, not taking the wand from Malfoy.

"Rather me than you." Malfoy said, eyes locked at Harry's. "Bloody hell, you make me sound like a fucking Gryffindor!"

Even though Malfoy now shook all over his eyes where as determined as ever and didn't leave Harry's for a second. Harry put his hand on top of Malfoy's to make it stop shaking. He didn't really know why that was so important. It was warm.

"Let me go and take the wand!" Malfoy hissed and tried to break free from Harry's grip. "They can check the cellar anytime!"

"Come with me." Harry said without planning to. "I can take you hostage, we can make it look like..."

"And travel around England with you like the mudblood and the bloodtraitor weasel? No thanks!"

But something in his face made Harry wonder if that wasn't just what he wanted to do.

Then it felt like the floor disappeared under Harry's feet and everything turned dark. Ron and Hermione where still in the cellar. He had totally forgot about them! The explosion earlier? What if they where buried. What if Bellatrix went down to check on Harry and found he wasn't there? Ron, Hermione, Dean. They could be dead for all he knew and here he was, trying to convince Malfoy of all people to come with him! He certainly had gone mental.

Somehow Malfoy knew what Harry was thinking and reached him just as he was about to turn the doorknob. Malfoy grabbed his arm to stop him from opening the door.

"Stop being such a bloody Gryffindor! You can't rescue them, you have to leave!"

"Let go of me Malfoy!" Harry knew he had used to much force even before his arm connected with Malfoy's chest.

Malfoy wasn't prepared at all and the force from the blow throw him across the room and he hit the headboard with a load thud and slid down on the floor. His wand lay on the floor between them.

"Malfoy" Harry yelled and for a second time he forgot about his friends in the cellar as he took two quick strides and kneeled beside Malfoy who had both arms around his chest.

"Take the wand you moron!" he hissed and gasped to get air into his lungs.

Harry didn't move for the wand, he just stared at Malfoy with eyes full of guilt and concern. "Stop looking at me like that!" Malfoy hissed again and reached for the wand, slapped it in Harry's hand and made it point into his own face before he relaxed against the bed and clenched his teeth not to cry out in pain.

Harry didn't have the foggiest idea what Malfoy was doing untill he heard running and someone shouting "Draco" in the hall outside. Before Harry even had time to think the door opened with a bang and Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy stopped in the door at the sight of Harry and Draco.

"Draco!" his mother exclaimed at the same time as his father shouted "Potter! We have Potter!"

Lucius had removed the robe from his left arm and his fingers where just an inch from the dark mark when Narcissa grabbed his arm. "He's pointing a wand at Draco!"

"But, it's Potter!" Lucius spat. He stared at Harry then Draco and at last Narcissa so intently it looked like his eyes would pop put of their sockets.

Harry wondered if Lucius would have considered sacrificing his own son like this if it wasn't for Voldemort.

Harry threw Draco a quick glance and Draco raised his eyebrows pointedly at him. The eyes below them said that even a complete idiot like Harry should be able to understand what he should do.

"Touch that mark and I kill him!" Harry said and moved the wand closer to Draco's face until it touched his cheek.

"He mean it mom!" Draco yelped and Harry started at the sound. He didn't know Draco could sound like that and even though he knew this wasn't real he couldn't help but feel guilty. "He will kill me! I don't want to die!" Draco moaned.

Another load bang from the floor below made the Mansion shake.

Harry wondered if Ron and Hermione was okay. He should just leave the Malfoy family to themself and go down and find his friends. If they died he would never forgive himself. But Harry found himself worrying about Malfoy too. He had betrayed Voldemort. And another thought hit him. He would never forgive himself if Draco died either. Since when did he care this much about Draco? But the answer was obvious. Since Draco was prepared to betray Voldemort and help Harry. Or maybe since the first time they met?

Shame crept across Harry's back when he realized he would choose Draco over his friends. Part because his odds where so much worse. The least he could do was to give them a proper chance to get away from here.

"If any of my friends die, Draco dies too." Harry said and Draco snorted but the sound stuck in his throat as he heard Harry use his given name and he inhaled sharply.

Harry ignored Draco and continued to speak to the Malfoy's at the door. "Shut the door and go down and make sure my friends are all right and I promise Draco will be as well." Another sharp inhale from Draco.

Narcissa nodded once and steered Lucius out of the room and closed the door.

Harry and Draco could hear Lucius in the hall outside. 'But Potter, we had Potter?'

Neither of them moved until they heard Draco's parents run down the stairs to what now sounded like a small war on the floor below.

Harry lowered Draco's wand and reached out his hand to help the blond boy up but Draco slapped it away.

"You had to involve them in this!" Draco stared at Harry and didn't care about the tears spilling over this time.

"It should've been my fault you escaped! But no! You had to throw me across the fucking room making sure everybody heard!" Draco's voice cracked multiple times and he fought to get the words through the sobs. "There are other people than you and your little gang! But the famous Harry bloody Potter can't understand that can you? It's just you, the mudblood and the weasel that matters at all!"

Draco had pushed himself into a standing position with help from the headboard, one arm still pressed to his chest where Harry had hit him.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Harry started and tried to touch Draco's shoulder to give him support. Or just because he wanted to.

"Don't touch me!' Draco spat and backed away from Harry's outstretched hand. "And it's Malfoy to you! I never said you could call me by my first name."

Something was seriously wrong with Harry, he couldn't think straight. It was so obvious what he should do. He should leave Draco alone, go downstairs, find Ron, Hermione and the others and Dissaparate the hell away from here. After that he should continue hunting down and destroying horcruxes. Just as Dumbledore had planed he would.

That was what he should do. But for the first time he really didn't want to.

It was mental to give up everything for a deatheater just because he had suddenly realised what everyone known for ages. That Voldemort had to lose.

One good deed couldn't cancel out a hundred bad?

So why couldn't he stand seeing the tears on Draco's face? Why did he want to touch him so fucking much?

When Harry moved it wasn't towards the door. He already knew Draco meant more to him than his friends and he realised Draco meant more to him then his mission as well. I really am fucking mental he thought but said "You can seek refugee with the order. If I talk to them..." but he didn't get to finish that sentence either. Maybe for the better because he had no idea how to contact the Order and didn't really think they had the resources to hide a family of deatheaters, even if they wanted to.

"Stop!" Draco cut him of. "It doesn't matter! Don't you get it? No one can protect us as long as he's alive! And you are the only one who can do something about that so get the hell out of here! Now!"

Harry continued to move towards Draco and Draco continued to back away until his back hit the wall. Harry was close enough to see the tears clinging to Draco's long lashes.

"H-harry... please." Every bit of anger and mockery were gone from Draco's voice and he avoided looking into Harry's eyes. "P-please... just go."

Something snapped in Harry. It was like a balloon of emotions exploded in his head and he lost all control of his body. In a fraction of a second Harry had surrounded Draco by putting his arms against the wall at each side of his blond head.

"Harry, what the..." Draco began but Harry shut him up.

Harry could taste the salty tears even before his lips connected with Draco's. It didn't even take a second before Draco's stiff body relaxed against Harry's and he answered the kiss as if he'd been holding it back all his life.

The only things Harry could think about was how Draco tasted and the ease with which Harry's fingers slid through his silky hair. Harry groaned involuntarily when Draco's hand entangled in his own messy hair and his other hand slid hungrily across his back. It came to rest at Harry's lower back.

Nothing had ever felt so right, so important. Harry needed to breath and left Draco's lips without really wanting to. Draco's breathing was as heavy as his and when their eyes met Draco had a hard time getting them to focus.

"H-harry, as much as I want to, we don't have time..." Draco tried to push Harry away but he had no strength in his arms. Harry grabbed his wrists and pressed them against the wall, over his head. Draco didn't do anything to stop him and let out a gasp as Harry's lips found his again. Harry pressed him against the wall, trying to get closer. Somewhere far away someone called his name. He couldn't have cared less.

Draco's body was quivering slightly and Harry didn't think the blond would be able to stand on his own if he pulled away. The thought sent new waves of warmth through his body.

The sleeves of Draco's robe had slid down and when Harry shifted to get a better grip on his forearms his hand brushed against the head of the snake, black against Draco's pale skin.

It felt like Harry's hand had been stung by a skrewt and at the same time his scar exploded with pain that threatened to split his head in two. He screamed and an anger that wasn't his own filled him up, replacing the warm fuzzy feeling.

This effectively brought him back to reality. The reality where he was the Chosen one, chosen to try to stop Voldemort and where Draco was a deatheater, compelled to do Voldemort's every bidding. Or be tortured and killed.

Draco screamed as well when Harry touched The Mark and he pulled his arm close to his chest as he slid down against the wall as Harry released him. Harry was bend over, blind with pain, both hands pressed against his forehead. Draco watched Harry's eyes shift from green to red.

Harry tried to push the anger away but it was too strong. He looked down at Draco who sat frozen on the floor, staring up at him. Mouth half-open in surprise and fear.

"You dare betray me? You dare betray Lord Voldemort?" Harry hissed, desperately fighting against every syllable.

No! he thought, closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip with such force that his teeth went through. Tasting blood he forced the anger and feeling of robes flapping around his legs away with all the power he could muster.

"Fuck!" he spat and put a hand on the wall to support himself. Voldemort's thoughts threatened to take control again. Draco still stared at him, wide-eyed. Harry wondered if he regretted helping him. Regretted what they just done now that he knew what was inside Harry and really how very slim the chance that he could even fight Voldemort was.

Harry felt unclean and had this absurd feeling that he had to get away from Draco not to make him unclean as well.

"Sorry you had to see that." Harry said and turned away. He didn't want to see Draco's expression.

"Harry, what in the...?" Draco started but Harry cut him of.

"I understand if you don't want to help me anymore. Nobody downstairs know about that so you can pretend like..."

Draco had risen from the floor, grabbed Harry's chin and turned Harry's face towards his own.

"What the fuck are you talking about Potter? You think I can just pretend non of this happen?"

Harry just stared at him.

"You don't think I know what it's like having him inside you? Crawling under your skin? Don't think you're so fucking special!"

Draco was so close their noses almost touched. Harry wanted to kiss Draco again, more than he ever wanted anything. He wouldn't have to move more than a couple of inches but the distant anger and feeling of wind on his face made him resist.

"We have to leave. Now." he said and wondered where Draco's wand had gone. "He's on his way here, I don't know how long we..."

The door opened for a second time and Draco and Harry flew apart as if separated with a shield charm.

"Mate! There you are! But what...?" Ron lost his train of thought when he saw how close Draco and Harry was standing before they separated. And the blood streaming down Harry's chin from his lower lip.

Both Ron and Hermione, standing at his side at the door, had their wands in their hands.

"The others have already Dissaparated to Bill and Fleurs. We should..."

But she didn't get to finish. A green curse hit the wall next to the door and dust and stone exploded everywhere. Harry threw himself on top of Draco, protecting him from the flying bits of the wall hitting the floor with loud thuds all around them. Something hit Harry's shoulder with such force he thought he was going to faint from the pain. He clenched his teeth shut to not scream. White dots danced before his eyes and he felt his consciousness slipping away.

"For fuck's sake Potter!" Draco pushed him away. "Don't you have any self-preservation at all? Why do you have to make it so fucking hard to save you?"

Harry let out a groan of pain when his shoulder hit the floor. He blinked trying to get his eyes to focus and searched for Draco with his outstretched hand but found only a large piece of the wall.

"Can't you just take him out of here before he gets himself killed? He's such a fucking Gryffindor!"

Draco had reached the hole in the wall made by the curse and tried to see who had cast it without being seen himself. He must have found his wand on his way there because he had it clenched in his right hand. Ron and Hermione looked shaken and dusty but otherwise okay Harry's panicking brain registered.

He tried to get up from the floor ignoring that his body screamed at him not to move. He had to get Draco out of here. Voldemort's thoughts still moved at the back of his mind like snakes about to strike.

The room was rotating and he grabbed at the wall looking for a stationary point. Someone touched his shoulder gently. "Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione's worried face swam past his eyes and he answered something meaningless like yeah as Ron took hold his other arm.

"Are you ready to Disapparate?" Hermione asked.

"Not without Draco." Harry breathed between clenched teeth trying to see where Draco was.

He ignored the confused glances this rewarded him.

"Obviously he hit his enormous head." Draco said without turning around. He was still trying to see who had cast the spell. "Stop asking the idiot and just take..." but Draco was cut of by a cold manic voice coming from the corridor. "Avada Kedavra!"

Draco just had time to dive for the floor, the green curse missed him by an inch.

It hit the large bed which exploded into a thousand pieces. Burning wood and cloth where flying everywhere.

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled, still on the on the floor, wand pointing at the caster.

Harry's friends hands let him go to protect themselves and the blast pushed Harry backwards until he hit the wall and felt all breathe leave him. He blinked to get back his sight and tried not to scream when the pain in his shoulder multiplied.

"Stop being so fucking stubborn Potter!" Draco breathed against his ear checking his burning shoulder.

'You're coming with us.' Harry said green eyes meeting silver. Both equally stubborn.

Draco let out a sound somewhere between a sight and a growl.

"He can track me anywhere! He would just Disapparate to us as soon as we leave! I can't come with you, don't you get it?"

"No, I won't let you..." Harry started but Draco had entangled a hand in Harry's hair and pressed his lips against Harry's. The stinging pain in Harry's teared lip was nothing compared to the bliss of feeling Draco's lips on his again.

Harry didn't notice that Draco slid something long and pointy down his shirt. When Draco pulled away he was smiling, it was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.

"I have to say Potter, I didn't know you fancied me this much. I'm flattered."

"Come with us." Harry tried, knowing it wouldn't work. "You don't have to die. I can't..." Warm tears spilled from Harry's eyes and the words stuck in his throat.

Draco sighed but continued to smile.

"I've been snogged by Harry "The Golden Boy" Potter. I think I can die happy now."

"No!' Harry shouted as Draco rose and turned away from him. Towards the hole in the wall.

Harry tried to stand again but his body wouldn't cooperate.

"If you don't take him away from here right now I will see to it that you get to know the Cruciatus curse very well during the rest of your short, miserable lives." Draco spat at Ron and Hermione as he continued towards the corridor outside.

Hermione nodded once but Ron just stared at him, expression asking "what the fuck just happened?"

A small sound, like a bubble bursting, outside the room made all of them turn and Harry's head exploded with pain a second time and he slumped against the wall he was using to get up from the floor.

An ear-splitting scream filled the room and Harry tried to push away the visions of the corridor, of Bellatrix unmoving body on the floor.

Harry tried to get up but he couldn't distinguish up from down, ceiling from floor. Someone grabbed his left arm and someone else his right and he felt himself being pressed through an impossibly small space.

"No! Not without Draco! No!" Harry tried to say but the visions at the back of his head finally took control of him.

The small plopping sound made him look away from Bellatrix's unmoving body and he saw the traitor step away from the wall he'd been hiding behind.

"You're to late. He's already gone." Draco smiled. His voice didn't shake and he could have fooled Harry if it wasn't for the tremor running through his fingers. He didn't have a wand in them. Harry had absolutely no control over the white, snakelike body advancing on Draco, raising its wand slowly.

Harry screamed and trashed but he could not stop the forked tongue from forming the words.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Green light left the wand in Harry's white hand. Draco didn't try to avoid it and the green curse hit him straight in the chest and he was thrown back and hit the floor hard. He didn't move.

"Nooooooooooo!" Harry screamed as he landed on his stomach in the wet grass and felt something poke him in the chest. He rolled over to his back without caring about Ron and Hermione trying to see if he was okay. He reached inside his shirt and retrieved Draco's wand. The tears spilled over and continued across his temples in to his hair and he knew he would never let it go. Not even after he used it to kill Voldemort once and for all.

For Draco.


End file.
